Happy Anniversary!
by CrazyLaviFangirl
Summary: It's the anniversary of the day you first fell in love, and after a long day you're happy to get a moment with your lover. Ukitake X Reader


**Authors Note: **I really just had a lot of mushy feels for Ukitake that I had to get out, thus this story idea had been born in my mind. It's basically mindless fluff and romance, so if you don't like cheesy but cute stuff, you have been warned.

The day had been ridiculously busy for me.

I had been needed nearly all day; delivering papers between divisions, stopping fights between division members, and hiding Matsumoto from Captain Hitsugaya's wrath as she got drunk on the job… again. Yes, my day had been busy, but it had been leading up to one point in time that would make all of this hard work worth it.

Today was ten years since Jūshirō and I had become an official couple. Just thinking of the day made my heart soar and butterflies began to dance around in my stomach. To think that we had lasted so long as something I took great pride in, and to think I had managed to snag one of the kindest, most thoughtful men in all of Soul Society was a fact I reminded myself of every day.

I hummed happily to myself as work ended, only a few more hours until I got to see him! Over these ten years, I could honestly say my love for him hadn't faded one bit. It had become stronger, in fact, and it still felt like puppy love. I jumped at the chance to see him, butterflies would build up when I knew I had a date with him, his kisses still caused sparks to fly, and his hugs were still to die for. Every single thing about this man was what kept me trudging on through days like this.

As I arrived home, the smell of something burning reached my nose. I frowned, noting that I hadn't cooked this morning so the stove couldn't have been left on. When I entered my house, the mess that was now my living room alerted me to the fact there was a certain pair of destructive twins causing chaos in my house.

The two white haired bubbles of energy bound towards me excitedly, nearly tackling me as I entered the kitchen. On the table were various pens and pieces of paper, scribbled on with random messages and doodles. Ukitake was looming over the stove, worrying about burning whatever he was attempting to make.

"We made this for you~" One of the twins held out a piece of paper, laughing cheerfully as I took it from his hands.

It was of two crudely drawn stick figures, holding hands underneath a smiling sun. Two arrows pointed to the stick figures, a hastily written scribble that somewhat resembled Jūshirō's and I's names were at the end of it. I noticed the paper had been cut into the shape of a heart, and giggled, patting each boy on the head.

"Thank you very much; I'll keep it near to me at all times." They both grinned proudly before holding hands, and running back into my living space, probably to jump from cushion to cushion as usual. I turned to Ukitake, who was facing me now with a wide smile on his face. "What happened in here? Smells like someone tried to cook again."

"I thought I could make you your favorite meal, however…" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, giving me a warm smile. "It seems as though I've failed." I let out a soft laugh, walking over to stand beside him as I looked at the burnt muck in the frying pan.

"It's the thought that counts." I stood on my tip toes, leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on his lip. "I appreciate the thought."

"The night's not over, my love." His one arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him as he placed a kiss on my forehead. "I have another present for you, one I wrote myself."

"Being with you is more than enough." He leaned down so that he was on eye-level with me, resting his forehead against mine.

"You deserve all the beautiful and expensive gifts in the world, and if I could, I'd buy you everything you wanted. I just thought that what I wrote might feel a bit more personal." He pulls away and sighs in defeat as he cleans up his frying pan mess. I grinned as I walked over to the fridge, pulling out the package of Ohagi that I had made him. It was his favorite after all and I was the cook in the relationship.

When he turned around, he regarded the box with surprise.

"Happy anniversary~" I handed him the box excitedly. "Tell me how they taste, alright? It's my first time making them." He chuckles and nods, placing the box on the counter as Sōgyo no Kotowari came bounding into the house, both boys having teary eyes.

"What happened?" Ukitake asked, concern written on his face. It was another reason that I loved him so dearly; his compassion knew no bounds. To meet someone who genuinely cared for another's life, whether they be friend or foe was rare.

The boys complained of a scraped knee; I headed towards the bathroom to grab the bandages and came back to them happily eating Ohagi. I found it hard to keep a smile off my face as I helped bandage the boys knees up. They ran into the living room with Jūshirō and I, jumping on our lap as we sat on the couch. I curled up next to the white haired captain, resting my head on his shoulder as my legs draped over his. The twins jumped onto my lap, begging for a story.

"Alright, alright. I've got a story." Ukitake chuckled as the boys looked towards him excitedly, snuggling up to me as they waited for him to speak. I listened to his story, one that told the tale of a brave warrior who fought long and hard to save his princess, and in the end, they lived happily ever after. The twins urged him to tell the part about the dragons once more, while he pretended to let out a tired sigh. I patted their heads.

"Why don't you two go play upstairs? I've bought a few toys since your last visit that you'll love." Their eyes sparkled as they cheered loudly, clambering up the stairs to destroy the play room and finally leaving me alone with Jūshirō.

I let out a sigh of content as his arms wrapped around me, his lips finding their way to my neck. He panted soft kisses from my collarbone to my jaw, placing a light one on my lips.

"I missed you all day." He whispered. "I've been waiting to finally be alone with you." He reached towards the table in front of us, holding up a small book to me. "I've been making this for awhile now, and I hope you enjoy it. You'll have it as an everlasting memory of me, even when I'm gone."

"Don't say that." I glared at him as I took the book from his hand. "I don't like it when you talk that way."

"I'm sorry." He sighed softly. "Please, accept my apologies; I know you dislike it when I speak of my illness…"

"Hush." I cupped both of his cheeks, pulling him closer to me. "Tonight is a night to relax, and forget the worries of the world. Just one night, for us." He nodded, planting a kiss on my nose before insisting that I read the book.

On the front, written in elegant script, was 'The things I love about you' in my favorite color. A small smile made its way to my lips as I flipped the book open. On the front page was a dried version of my favorite flower; it was the first gift he had given me on our first date. There was a list of dates on the back of the cover; the day we first met, to the day we shared our first kiss… Memorable moments in time that the two of us had shared together.

I swung my legs off his lap, sitting on the couch normally as Ukitake leaned against me. I began to read aloud.

'_There are too many things for me to list about why I love you; I could spend decades listing all of the reasons, but since our anniversary will arrive in no time, I've managed to narrow the list down after some serious thought. Read on and you'll see why I love you, now and forever.'_

'_I love the way you can always have a smile, even though you're feeling pain.' _

'_I love the way the mere thought of you can turn my day around.'_

'_I love the way you dote over me while I'm sick, even though you should learn to take better care of yourself.'_

'_I love the way my heart becomes calm when I hear your voice.'_

'_I love how you always smell of fresh flowers.'_

'_I love the way your eyes sparkle when you see me; you make me feel as though I've been doing something right all along.'_

'_I love the way you make me feel in general; it's near impossible for me to be unhappy around you. You're the sun to my morning sky, the beat to my heart. A day spent away from you is a day wasted.'_

'_I love how you always want to spend time with me; every night I thank whatever higher being had sent you into my life.' _

'_I love that cute, wild giggle you have when something is funny; you try to cover it up, but I want you to know there's never a reason to feel self conscious around me. Everything about you is attractive, and your laugh brightens my day.'_

'_The thing I love the most about you is your kind nature. You are one of the most intelligent, beautiful, elegant, and awe-inspiring people I have ever had the pleasure to meet. You are what keeps me alive; the thought of you can push me through the hardest day, and seeing your smile that could light up a room is one of the best moments of my day. _

_There is no other person I would rather spend my days with than you.' _

"It took me awhile to place my feelings into words." He whispered into my ear. "But I feel as though this could do it adequately enough. If you want, I could list even more reasons for you."

"I love you." I leaned forward, pressing my lips to his and tangling my hand in his hair. He let out another chuckle, his hand resting on the small of my back as he pulled my closer.

I knew that he meant the world to me, but I had never thought that I meant so much to him. I guess it would be true to say that the two of us were hopeless. When we were together it felt as though we could take on the world, but alone we were too individuals missing a part of themselves.

"I love you more." He smiled fondly as he cradled my face. "You made me the luckiest man on the planet the day you said yes." I could feel the tears threaten to fall as my arms wrapped tightly around his neck, never wanting to let him go. Every day with him was something I treasured, every moment with him a gift. To know that he felt the same way I did was enough to cause this intense feeling of happiness.

To feel wanted, loved, and needed was all anyone ever wanted.

"Hey, hey! Could we get another story?" Green eyes watched us from behind the couch; I reluctantly pulled away from the hug and motioned for them both to sit with us. They made themselves comfortable on both of our laps, looking up towards Ukitake expectantly. He began to recite another story to them, and only stopped once they had fallen asleep. I shifted my arms around so that I could lean against him with the twin I had in my arms still being comfortable.

"I say this was a pretty good anniversary."

"I couldn't agree more." He chuckled as his arm wrapped around my shoulder, bringing me closer and allowing me to cuddle into his chest. I closed my eyes, listening to his heart beating before looking up towards him.

"You'd make a good father, Jūshirō."

"You'd make a wonderful mother."

"Maybe we should have a family of our own." I muttered against his chest, cuddling closer as the smell of tea hit my nose. He chuckled again, running his hands through my hair as he stroked my head. My eyes began to flutter closed, and eventually I fell asleep on the couch along with him. If anyone had seen this, they would've thought we were a real family.

And maybe one day, we'd have kids of our own. A family to call our own.

For now, however, I was perfectly content.


End file.
